


In A Hundred Silent Ways.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Although Harry has never said the words either, he’s spoken them aloud in a hundred silent ways.





	In A Hundred Silent Ways.

**Title:** **In A Hundred Silent Ways.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **60** **3** **:** **Real** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Although Harry has never said the words either, he’s spoken them aloud in a hundred silent ways.

 **In** **A Hundred Silent Ways.**

They say it isn’t real unless you say the words, yet I find my feelings genuine enough despite my disinclination to name them.

I’m a man of few words and many lies. I’m a survivor. People claim I’m hard to love and even harder to understand but Harry has done both with ease.

He’s never said the words either. Never compared my complexion to a flower petal, gifted me overpriced bonbons or written the name ‘Severus’ inside a badly-drawn heart. Harry’s I-love-yous take the shape of fond smiles, tender caresses and playful eye-rolls. They couldn’t speak louder if they tried.  
 


End file.
